This Is What Love Is
by IridescentInTheDark
Summary: His last breath would never come. Sasuke would not let him die. Instead, he stole his brother away. "Let me show you how much I love you." ItaSasu Uchihacest Yaoi.


**An oh-so-quick quickie, just to flex my muscles. No real plot, not remotely canon, and set after Sasuke and Itachi's fight. Sasuke couldn't kill him, so he stole him instead. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto… If I did, everyone would be having sex, regardless of gender and country borders… which is probably a good reason I don't own a damn thing, lol. Dirty, dirty, pervert. ;)**

**This Is What Love Is**

…

The blood had long since dried. But Itachi Uchiha was not dead. His body felt like it was on fire, but that had nothing to do with his fight with his otouto. This pain was different. He could feel it coursing through his loins and suddenly he felt his pelvis jerking upward.

He remembered now.

Sasuke had not killed him.

He'd saved him.

But why?

All Itachi knew for sure was that the younger man's hands were on him. He vaguely remembered giving him permission to explore him, to–

He moaned softly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sasuke's mouth had enveloped him and Itachi realised they were both naked. He couldn't see him properly from this angle, so looked down at his otouto to watch the way the raven haired man's head was bobbing on his dick; his face was lustful, his hands caressing him as he attempted to suck him dry. It was so divine, such searing heat that strangled his words before he could utter Sasuke's name in pleasure. He would never have imagined it could feel this good.

He wasn't a virgin. He wasn't innocent. But the way Sasuke was making him feel right now… it was sensory overdrive, much like the heightened sensation that he couldn't control his first time. Every inch of his body was alight with passion as though he'd only now awakened to just how much he was capable of feeling.

He shuddered, releasing his load into Sasuke's mouth and watched through lust lidded eyes as his brother swallowed his seed. It was such a turn on, he couldn't grasp a word beautiful enough to describe the sight before him.

"Sasuke…"

But he tried. He tried with every ounce of his being. His brother's face was flustered, it was alight with passion.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, moving up along his body, pressing their skin together sensually as he went. "I love you. Let me show you how much I love you."

He was asking permission to keep going. Itachi nodded, feeling light headed. His injuries seemed to be completely healed, but he was still left with a woozy feeling that made him glad he was flat on his back right now.

"Relax," Sasuke said. "I will do all the work. Do you want me to fuck you?"

Itachi inhaled deeply, mesmerised by those words. "Yes, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. It was such a genuine smile, one the older brother hadn't seen since they were both children. The younger Uchiha then smirked. "Okay, you're going to love this."

He reached between them, thumbing the club head of Itachi's dick, wiping at the excess cum and gathered it up before slipping two fingers in to his depths, scissoring his fingers to stretch him. Sasuke worked on the ring of muscles, aided by Itachi's cum, preparing his brother for his cock. He wanted this to be as enjoyable as possible. Itachi was damn near coming again when Sasuke stopped and parted his thighs, positioning himself between the older Uchiha's legs.

He leant forward to kiss him passionately, giving into his desire to make this more than just sex. He licked his aniki's lips, and they immediately parted, letting Sasuke take control. Itachi's arm came up to wrap his shoulder and the kiss deepened. Sasuke was almost too lost in it, and had to force himself to slow it down. He supported his weight on his arms and Itachi fingered his brother's cock, helping him to guide it. They groaned together, the head of his penis passing through the first ring of muscle, and then crashing through a moment later.

Sasuke growled deeply. This was heaven. He could feel Itachi's cum on his dick, which was miraculously still wet, as he slid himself in as far as he could, grunting with the effort. He couldn't believe how _good_ this felt. He'd never done this before, but it felt so natural, like this moment was just waiting for them, and all he had to do was grab it. It was where he was meant to be.

Leaning forward to capture Itachi's lips again, Sasuke started thrusting slowly, picking up the pace as his brother's hips jerked upward. They just held each other, kissing, fucking… Itachi was in heaven. He gripped Sasuke tighter, pushing aside those errant thoughts he'd once had that this dream was impossible. All those lonely nights he'd resigned himself to finding other lovers when the best lover he could possibly have was currently hovering over him.

None of that mattered anymore.

He was finally with the one he loved the most in the world.

There was no power on this earth Sasuke might go after that could possibly compare to the power of being able to make his brother moan his name. Itachi wasn't a screamer, it was obvious, and not remotely surprising. But he showed his appreciation in the subtle twitches of his body, the small smile on his lips as they continued to kiss, and the fervour of his thrusts. His right hand trailed up and down Sasuke's spine, making him shiver, and finally rested on the younger Uchiha's ass; both hands gripping him feverishly now as their pace quickened once more.

Sasuke was pounding his brother so quickly now he barely had time to breathe. He broke the kiss to concentrate on what he was doing and Itachi nuzzled his neck until they both came with an almighty shudder. Warmth shot into Itachi's depth and his knees, lifted this entire time, slid down but not all the way. Tired and gripping onto his brother for dear life, he barely registered that his own cock had twitched slightly when Sasuke moaned, resting on top of him.

Both brothers fell asleep.

**-oOo-**

Itachi woke half a day later, fully rested and wondering if it had all just been a dream. Perhaps he'd yet to meet with Sasuke. Maybe he could still salvage what was left of his goal. It had been a wonderful dream, one where Sasuke had forgiven him, and didn't hate him. It also included his otouto giving him a blow job and fucking him hard and fast.

The rational side of Itachi's mind wouldn't admit that Sasuke would do that to him. That he'd never see him the way he wanted him to. But it was also logical, given that a moment later he could feel the heat gathering in his loins again, that the dream had felt _too_ real.

And then he realised he was still naked.

"Good morning," Sasuke said softly, lying next to him.

The renewed heat had been caused by his brother's hand caressing his twin sacs gently, sensually. Itachi moaned softly, again so turned on by Sasuke's ministrations that it blotted out everything else. He twisted his head to the side, to say something, _anything_, only for Sasuke to crash their lips together. Tongues battled, heat coiled and they were both hard a few minutes later.

Sasuke smirked at his brother. "My turn."

He climbed on top of Itachi, not bothering to prepare himself, and bracing himself for the inevitable pain as Itachi's stiff cock was pushed, inch by inch, into his arse. It felt like fire, and he waited for a moment, letting the warmth of his brother's dick expand his walls enough for him to start moving. Slowly at first, since he was unaccustomed to this particular kind of pain, and then Sasuke was bobbing up and down, growling as Itachi's hands went to his hips, pulling, and pushing him to quicken his pace.

"Nnaagh!" Sasuke cried out, throwing his head back as Itachi moved one hand to his dick. He gripped his chute tightly, earning a hiss from the younger Uchiha and started to jerk him off in time with Sasuke's thrusts. He came quickly, unable to stop himself, but Itachi wasn't as easy. Sasuke leant forward, rubbing his own cum onto his brother's nipples and began lapping it up, their eyes locking. He was humping him, slipping, and sliding along him erotically, while banging the shit out of him.

"S-Sasuke…" Itachi moaned, unable to contain himself any longer.

The younger brother smirked, growling appreciatively as his brother came hard, fast, and hot inside him. And just like the night before, Sasuke refused to move, not wanting to lose this feeling immediately. Who knew angels could be so devilishly handsome?

Itachi, for his part, was more exhausted than he'd been in his entire life. He pried Sasuke's bangs apart, which were soaked with sweat and kissed his forehead.

No, it hadn't been a dream. Yes, it was definitely real. And just maybe, it could happen again. Itachi smiled at that. There was no problems, no worries over the Akatsuki, Madara, or Danzou. For right now, there was only Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha: brothers, lovers, Shinobi, and the last of their clan. They didn't need anyone else.

**-oOo-**

**Hot and heavy enough? Please don't just fav or alert (just a one-shot), review too! XD**


End file.
